Gardening tools have been designed in a great variety of ways in the past but these designs have usually been constructed of rigid materials. Various mechanical contrivances have been included which were intended to facilitate the collection of the gathered matter. A recent example of a proposed solution to the problem of removal of material is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,680--Adams. Other typical examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,542--Lawson, 1,439,964--Key, and 882,467--Hubbell. Such examples have either been difficult to operate efficiently or ineffective in containing the earthen debris. Previous attempts, as in the Adams patent, of accomplishing this same collective action have involved large and heavy trapping boxes.